Multiplayer II Summary
This is an overview page for players upgrading to Multiplayer II rules from original Multiplayer rules. (Click 'here' to see the overview page for players wanting to compare MP2 to original '''Classic' rules.)'' Quick Jump: Summary of all changes The Multiplayer-Evolution ruleset '(MP2) is an ambitious project to create a fully modernized ruleset to take advantage of cutting-edge advancements in Freeciv Server development. MP+ 1.1 conservatively fixed MP1 while being essentially identical to it. However, unlike MP+, MP2 is an "Evolution Expansion" ruleset. It aims to take advantage of every possible feature and improvement to create a radically improved and modernized completion to the MP ruleset branch. Compared to original Multiplayer, the most notable changes will be new late-game units and a major improvement in balance and tactical depth in late-game Air and Sea units. Over an almost two year period, a large number of contributors helped vet and balance many other changes whose aim was to faithfully follow the principles in the MP2 Manifesto, the short version of which is: improve balance and increase playability, strategic depth, creativity, realism, fun, and overall richness. Enjoy! Other Multiplayer II Resources: * Game Play Overview: ''what to expect when upgrading from Multiplayer 1.0 * Design Log: full details list of changes and balance effects * Game Manual: the complete MP2 game manual. '''Summary of all changes: * Important Note: ''Each item below links to the full details in the Design Log. '' * You can click particular items to read verbose details of changes, reasons, and balance effects. Tech # Tech costs equalize pace of discovery for all game stages. # Darwin's Voyage is now similar to Colossus. # No Philosophy bonus after Conscription, Industrialization, Electricity, or T85. # Space Flight gives a Satellite Vision Bonus to cities and units. # Electricity[[Design Log.mp2#5. Electricity removes Fog of War inside your own borders.| removes Fog of War]] inside your own borders Units # Vision:Movement ratio fixed for 2x movement: starts at 1.4:2 then is 2:2 after Physics discovered. # Restrictinfra server setting makes enemy rails act only like roads. # Railroad move speed changed to 9x. MagLevs available with Superconductors for unlimited moves. # Non-military Bribe cost fixed to work on all non-military units. # Land units on mountains get +1 vision. # Nuclear Missiles get 24 moves. They come with later tech (Space Flight), to replace the Atom Bomb. # Knights defend at 3''' against mounted units and do not kill city population. # '''Legions can build fortresses; and they can build roads on non-domestic tiles. # Archers can do a (limited) Range Attack. # Armor: no penalty vs. Fort; 1.67x vs Fortress. Plastics upgrades to Armor II: Cost: 80. A16 D6 FP1. Moves:6'''; no penalty from Fort/Fortress, '''2x defense against Missiles. # No bribe/sabotage on Air and Missile units. # “OneAttack” flag deprecated since version 2.3 onward had made it even more dysfunctional. # Air Units make no ZoC over adjacent tiles. (2''') '''Non-Fighter Air units do not protect units on the same tile. # Para-drop for Paratroopers adjusted to 2x area coverage: 14 range. # Marines now have realistic multipurpose role and can attack land/air/sea units. Improved vet status. # Escort Fighters added. Cost: 80. A3 D5 FP2. Moves:18. Fuel: 2''' turns. # '''Medium Bombers added. Cost: 85. A6 D2 FP2. Moves:13. Fuel: 2''' turns. # Bomber renamed 'Heavy Bomber'. '''Cost: 120. A12 D3 FP2. Moves:16. Fuel: 2''' turns. '''Strategic Bomber '''available with Rocketry. '''Cost: 135. A13 D4 FP2. Moves:16. Fuel: 3''' turns. # '''Anti-aircraft Artillery added. Cost: 50. A1 D1 FP2. Moves:2. 3X attack/'4X' defence vs. Air. # Air units can "air lift themselves". # Balloon added. Cost: 30. A0 D0 M5 Fuel: 2''' turns. # '''Jet Fighter added. Cost: 70. A6 D5 FP2 M24. Requires: Space Flight. # Jet Bomber '''added. '''Cost: 145. A15 D1 FP2 M19 Fuel: 3''' turns. Can Pillage. Requires: Space Flight. # [[Design Log.mp2#21. Stealth Aircraft improved.|'''Stealth Aircraft]] improved. Stealth Bomber gets +1 attack (A19), SAM Battery only 25% bonus against Stealth. # Spies cost 35 (was 30.) # “CanEscape” for Air+Sea units. 50% chance to escape Killstack if defender has more moves than attacker. # Major Naval Re-balance. Please click link to understand balance changes. Please consult Manual or in-game manual for specifics. Bold Red Underlined items below show changes from MP1: * Triremes, Caravels, Galleons, and Frigates can move on rivers. * Warships from Ironclad on can pillage buoys Wonders # Pyramids: Added Classic effect of +25% food storage in every city. # Copernicus' Observatory Cost: 100. # Great Wall. Cost: 275. Obsolete by: Machine Tools. # Great Library renamed Supreme Court --''' still acts as an extra Courthouse in all cities. # '''Hanging Garden gains +2 luxury to the home city it's built in. # Colossus obsolete by Automobile, not Flight. # Lighthouse: +2 moves, +1 vision, obsolete by Miniaturization. # Adam Smith's Trading Company: now enables 3 new specialists: Laborer, Farmer, Merchant. # Ecclesiastical Palace added from Civ2civ3. Creates a second Palace and capital. # Temple of Artemis added. Cost 250. +1 gold,luxury,bulb,shield in all cities. # Mausoleum of Mausolus added from Civ2civ3. In each city, +1 content for each Courthouse or City Walls. # Statue of Zeus added from Civ2civ3. +1 content from military in each city, +1 happy/'+4 upkeep' in home city. # Genghis Khan's Equestrian School. +1 move to Horse units before Cavalry. Obsolete: Mobile Warfare. # Tesla's Laboratory added. Cost: 200. 1 obsolete unit upgrades per turn. Does not go obsolete. # Gibraltar Fortress added. Cost: 350. Coastal Defense in every city. Buildings # Courthouse a. Cost 45. Balances the loss of half its Classic value (incite prevention.) b. Corruption reduction='60%' (fixes bad rounding) c. 1 free unit upkeep (law and order bonus) d. Decreases hostile diplomatic odds by 20%. e. Nullifies tile penalties in Anarchy and Despotism. # Granary Cost 35. 'Slight aid to non-rapture governments. # 'Mass Transit: Cost 60, +2T. Recycling Center: 70 shields, +2P. # Police Station. Cost 50, gains 10% bonus against diplomatic combat and "Steal Tech" action. # Palace makes +1 happy citizen. Miscellaneous # Resource “'Gold'” set to 0/1/8. (Formerly it had the lowest F/P/T score of all resources.) # Terrain return. Non-temperate terrain returns to the game with re-balanced resource values. # Oasis is a water source for irrigation. # Illegal Action movement penalty removed. # Swamp Transform to Ocean is now 12 worker-turns '(was 36). # 'Grassland Transform to Hills is now 15 worker-turns '(was 12). # The 'Well-digger is a "patch" unit for nations with no nearby water at game start. # Engineering allows the Canal tile improvement. Its only effect is letting ships pass through. # Caravans/Freight[[Design Log.mp2#7. Foreign Wonders.| can build Foreign Wonders]].' # 'Helicopters. Can use Fortresses to rest/repair. Clarification: not a field unit. # Most military units are able to expel most foreign non-military units from your nation. # Many military units are able to capture certain types of foreign units. # Steal Map Fragments, a new Freeciv feature, is included for Diplomats and Spies. # Maximum Granary Food Store capped at 70. # Terrain Defense Exploits Adjusted. 'Forest/Swamp/River 1.33x defense. Can't make forest/hills in existing city. # 'Fort added '''& bonuses adjusted. Fort''' requires Masonry: 1.33x against Land/Sea except Armor. Fortress requires an existing Fort. 2x against Land/Sea except Armor. 1.66x against Air/Helicopter/Missile/Armor.' ' # Timeline changed. In-game year matches pace of the game. # [[Design Log.mp2#16. Incite cost changed.|'Incite cost changed']]. Goes from impossible to extremely high but theoretically possible.